


Hungry

by DepressingGreenie



Series: Stuckony Summer Stocking 2020 [13]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: (Bucky's designation isn't mentioned), Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Alternate Universe - Professors, Established Relationship, Fluff, Multi, Omega Tony Stark, Omega Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:41:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26647681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DepressingGreenie
Summary: Steve wants to go out to eat... Bucky and Tony might have other ideas...
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Stuckony Summer Stocking 2020 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1954675
Comments: 4
Kudos: 53
Collections: Stuckony Summer Stocking 2020, Tony-involved Omegaverse Fics





	Hungry

**Author's Note:**

  * For [iam93percentstardust](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iam93percentstardust/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [iam93percentstardust](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iam93percentstardust/pseuds/iam93percentstardust) in the [stuckony_summer_stocking_2020](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/stuckony_summer_stocking_2020) collection. 



> Prompt - "College professors" with some A/B/O

Steve packs up his belonging into his bag, making sure he leaves nothing behind. Especially the whiteboard markers. He always spent a little extra on his markers, but it was worth it. They lasted longer and were pigmented enough that his students could see it from the back of the lecture hall. All the other professors knew this, and given half a chance he knew that any one of them would love to get their hands on his markers.

He makes sure to double check that he has all of his things before he zips up his bag.

Arms wrap around his middle, pulling him close. The smell of freshly ground coffee and spices fills his nose. “I was just about to go looking for you” He whispers, laying his hands over Tony’s. “Was thinking maybe we could go out for lunch”

“Sounds good” Tony says, peppering kisses up his neck. Clever fingers work their way under his shirt.

“Tony…” Steve moans softly. “We’re not doing this here.”

“Alpha” Tony purrs in his ear. “Please”

“No. Anyone could walk in” Steve whispers.

“That’s half the fun, babe” Tony argues. Steve can hear the smile in his omega’s voice.

“I’d have to agree with Tones, Stevie” Bucky says as he walks through the door. “Might be fun”

“Buck… No.” Steve groans. “...We can’t.”

Bucky crosses the room in a few quick steps and pulls them both into this arms. “I’m hungry.”

Steve breaths out a sigh of relief. “I was thinking we should go out for lunch. Maybe that café down around the corner?”

“Mmhmm, sound great.” Bucky says with a grin. “But I meant I’m hungry for you”

“Well, I’m hungry for food. So, if we could come to a decision about lunch that’d be great” As if to prove a point Steve’s stomach rumbles loudly, making Tony and Bucky laugh.

“C’mon, Alpha. Let’s find you some food.” Tony says, grabbing Steve and Bucky’s hand and leading towards the door.

“Maybe…” Steve says, quietly. He can feel his face heat with embarrassment. “Maybe we can talk about… foolin’ around during work. But only _maybe_ , though”

**Author's Note:**

> ~✨~  
>   
> ⋆Other sites I'm on are linked in [my profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/profile).  
>   
> ~✨~


End file.
